


Food Goo Mishap

by Windfall13



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Team as Family, implied/referenced eating disorder, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Lance couldn’t quite remember the last time he ate, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to eat THAT.





	Food Goo Mishap

There it sat. The disgusting, green pile of crap sat on Lance’s plate for the last time that day. He’d be damned if he was gonna even taste that again. But it had been 4 days since he last ate, and it was Hunk’s cooking he tasted last. He was starting to feel the effects of his actions, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to cave. He remembered the last time he even tasted it; it was tasteless, and it felt like rubber and wet puke in his mouth as it rolled around tastelessly. Was that even a word? Even so, Lance couldn’t just complain about it. They were in a war, and food selection was supposed to be the least of their concern. But then why did Lance starve himself just because of the taste? Maybe it made him want to throw up everytime? Maybe it made him feel like he wanted to cut his tongue off?

“Lance? Aren’t you going to eat?” Hunk nudged gently. That’s when Lance realized that everyone was staring at him. He should really stop being a baby and just continue eating. Everyone else was suffering through with it so he should really just go through with it. He wasn’t an attention whore after all.

“Uh, yeah! I was just thinking about stuff.” Lance exclaimed as he picked up his spoon. It teased his tense mouth shut with its nonexistent smell and sloppy texture. He wished he excused himself. He wished he said he had already eaten, but Allura had demanded that they all came to dinner so they all wouldn’t lose their bonds between each other. Keith snorted, “You? Thinking?” 

Pidge snickered. Then Shiro glowered at the two of them before he asked, “Lance, if you have anything worrying, then just come to us.”

_ ‘Yeah, I do have something worrying. This!’ _

“Um, I’m totally fine! I just needed my alone time!”

That flavorless goop terrified Lance to no end. It was amazing how  _ he, _ the amazing Lance Mcclain, was scared because of some goop.

“You have too much alone time.” Pidge complained. Allura added on, “You should be using that time for training.”

Lance nodded awkwardly, not exactly looking at his fellow Altean friend. Hunk frowned, “You can just eat, you know?”

He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He was scared. The goo only brought misery the first time around. It gave him a reminder that he wasn’t home anymore. It gave him the reminder that they were at a war and they couldn’t just go home even if they wanted to. But Lance couldn’t just complain to them, could he? They were eating the same thing and probably suffering as much as him. 

“You know what?” Lance stated with a smile, “I’m not hungry.”

“You’re not? But you haven’t touched your food in days!” Allura exclaimed. Without responding, Lance was quickly on his feet, ready to run out before it happened. The room echoed with a thud as the poor boy passed out. After that, there was full panic. Pidge and Hunk quickly went to their friend. Pidge studied their friend, “He’s looking really pale.”

“He’s not breathing too much!” Hunk added. Shiro asked, “Does he need a pod?”

“No. He needs to eat.” Keith pointed out before carrying a limp Lance bridle style, “He’ll wake up but we HAVE to get him to eat otherwise this will get worse.”

“How do you know?” Pidge narrowed their eyes. But Keith was out of the room, avoiding the chance to respond. 

The door to Lance’s rooms opened and Keith quickly placed Lance onto his bed. The red paladin sat at the foot of the bed and stared at his friend with sad eyes, “I know something’s eating you. I know it.”

The silent breathing only continued on. Keith sighed and prepared himself to wait for his unconscious friend to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr ask box is open! If you guys have requests, pls go to my langst or primary tumblr or comment down below if you want to request a fic you want to be made. I don’t just do langst! Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
